


Repetition

by twizzle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Drabble, M/M, Treat, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/pseuds/twizzle
Summary: Anders faces Hawke's decision to go to Skyhold without him.Set during Inquisition, contains spoilers.





	Repetition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacehopper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehopper/gifts).



_Hawke will be fine._

It was a mantra Anders started repeating when Hawke set out for Skyhold.

_Hawke will be fine._

A simple phrase; easy to remember, easy to repeat.

_Hawke will be fine._

Something to say to distract from his own doubts, something to shout over the cacophony of Justice and Corypheus in his mind; enough to convince him to hold out against the voices.

_Hawke will be fine._

Then the letter from Varric arrived.

_If I had been at Hawke's side, I could have saved him._

_This is my fault._

Grief, paired with Justice, turned Vengeance on himself.


End file.
